harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fleur Weasley
* Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley * Louis Weasley * Apolonia Delacour * Pan Delacour * Gabrielle Delacour * Matka Apoloni Delacour * Artur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Kuzynki |różdżka = 9 ½ cala; drzewo różane; włos z głowy wili |praca = Bank Gringotta |przynależność = * Zakon Feniksa * Akademia Magii Beauxbatons * Rodzina Delacour * Rodzina Weasley |aktor = Clémence Poésy |urodziny = 1977 rok |status = mężatka|dom = Muszelka}} Fleur Isabelle Weasley '''(zd. '''Delacour; ur. 1977 r.) — czarownica pochodząca z francuskiej rodziny czarodziejów, ćwierć−wila. Uczęszczała do Akademii Magii Beauxbatons od 1988 roku. W 1994 roku reprezentowała swoją szkołę podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Latem 1995 roku rozpoczęła pracę w Banku Gringotta na pół etatu, aby poprawić swój angielski. Tego samego roku zaczęła spotykać się z poznanym wcześniej Billem Weasleyem i przyjęła jego oświadczyny. Spędziła święta w Norze by lepiej poznać jego rodzinę. W trakcie I Bitwy o Hogwart, narzeczony Fleur, Bill, został poważnie poraniony przez wilkołaka. Poślubiła go 1 sierpnia tego samego roku. Wesele zostało przerwane przez atak śmierciożerców. Po ślubie wprowadzili się do własnego domu, który znajdował się nad morzem. Walczyła w Bitwie o Hogwart. Po zakończeniu wojny doczekała się z Billem trójki dzieci – Victorie, Dominique i Louisa. Rodzina Fleur Delacour urodziła się w 1977 roku we Francji jako pierworodna córka monsieura Delacoura (czarodzieja) i jego żony Apolonii (półwili). Około dziewiątego roku życia Fleur została starszą siostrą Gabrielle Delacour. Po ukończeniu szkoły i rozpoczęciu pracy w banku Gringotta Fleur wyszła za mąż za Billa Weasleya. Później, po zakończeniu wojny Fleur i Bill doczekali się trójki dzieci: syna Louisa i dwóch córek – Dominique i Victoire. Turniej Trójmagiczny thumb|left|212px 30 października 1994 roku Fleur zjawiła się w Hogwarcie razem z dyrektorką Beauxbatons i innymi uczennicami w błękitnym powozie zaprzężonym w abraksany. W trakcie uczty, wraz z koleżankami zasiadła przy stole Krukonów. Francuzka zrobiła wrażenie swoją urodą na niemal wszystkich uczniach Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Podczas przemówienia Dyrektora Hogwartu zaśmiała się szyderczo. thumb|230px Chłopcy usługiwali jej podczas uroczystej kolacji, wpatrując się w nią jak w obrazek. Wkrótce Fleur została wylosowana przez Czarę Ognia ''na reprezentantkę swojej szkoły w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Oczekując na dalsze instrukcje w małym pokoju, przy wielkiej sali dowiedziała się, że Harry Potter został wybrany jako czwarty zawodnik, reprezentujący swoją szkołę. Początkowo myślała, że został wysłany do komnaty w celu wywołania przedstawicieli do Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy Ludo Bagman powiedział jej, że Potter także weźmie udział w Turnieju, uznała to jako żart. Przed pierwszym zadaniem odbyła się ceremonia sprawdzania różdżek. Gdy Olivander badał jej różdżkę, wystrzeliła bukiet kwiatów, sygnalizując tym samym, iż jest sprawna do użycia. Dostanie się Fleur do Turnieju, zostało przyćmione w Proroku Codziennym z powodu udziału Chłopca, który przeżył. I zadanie thumb|234px Pierwszym zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego było pokonanie smoka i zdobycie Złotego Jaja, które stanowiło ważną podpowiedź do drugiego zadania. Choć owe smoki miały być dla reprezentantów ''niespodzianką, Fleur dowiedziała się o nich od swojej dyrektorki, madame Olimpii Maxime. Panna Delacour wylosowała walijskiego zielonego smoka pospolitego, którego miała pokonać jako druga. Fleur próbowała przy pomocy czarów wprowadzić smoka w trans. Bestia jakby przysnęła, ale nagle zachrapała i miotnęła strumieniem ognia w dziewczynę, której zapalił się skraj szaty. Szybko ugasiła go wodą z różdżki. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy thumb|left|270px Z okazji nadchodzącego Balu Bożonarodzeniowego Fleur pod wpływem swej magicznej mocy próbowała przyciągnąć Cedrika by zaprosił ją na bal. Dzień wcześniej chłopak zaprosił Cho, a urok wili trafił Rona. Weasley zupełnie stracił rozum i nieświadomie zaprosił ją na imprezę. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił i uciekł, nim Fleur zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć. Na balu pokazała się w towarzystwie Krukona Rogera Davisa. Miała na sobie przykuwającą uwagę, atłasową suknię w odcieniu srebra. Przez cały wieczór narzekała na wystrój i potrawy, ale jej partner zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Hogwartczyk był zauroczony Francuzką. Podczas wieczoru zbliżyli się do siebie na tyle, że dyrektorka Beauxbatons madame Maxime musiała przepędzić ich z ogrodu. Nie wiadomo nic o tym, by para kontynuowała znajomość. II zadanie thumb|156px 24 lutego nadszedł dzień drugiego zadania. Aby wytrzymać godzinę w wodzie, użyła zaklęcia Bąblogłowy. W pewnym momencie zaatakowały ją druzgotki i nie dała rady się uwolnić – zmuszona była zrezygnować. Gabrielle została uratowana przez Harry'ego Pottera, za co później Fleur okazała mu wdzięczność. Harry był tym nieco zaskoczony, bo w rzeczywistości Gabrielle nic nie groziło, gdyż mnóstwo wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów dbało o bezpieczeństwo zakładników. Po tym zadaniu jej twarz pokrywały drobne rany. Za drugie zadanie Fleur dostała 25 punktów na 50. Była oburzona i nieco zawstydzona, bo uważała, że nie zasługuje na nie. III zadanie thumb|left|182px Rankiem dziewczynę odwiedziła matka i młodsza siostra, ponieważ zostały zaproszone, by obejrzeć ostatnią część Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Fleur podejrzewała, że w ostatnim zadaniu zmierzy się z podziemnymi tunelami, w których reprezentanci będą musieli odnaleźć jakiś skarb. Trzecim zadaniem Turnieju okazało się znalezienie w labiryncie pucharu. Jako iż Fleur w poprzednich zadaniach dostała najmniej punktów, weszła do niego jako ostatnia. Na skutek machinacji Barty'ego Croucha Jr, który został przebrany za Alastora Moody'ego przygoda Fleur w labiryncie nie trwała długo. Crouch chciał za wszelką cenę doprowadzić Harry'ego do Pucharu (świstotlika) tak, by mógł się transportować na spotkanie z Lordem Voldemortem. Aby to osiągnąć, użył magicznego oka, by odnaleźć Fleur w labiryncie i oszołomić. Po zawodach uczestniczyła w uroczystości ku pamięci Cedrika, który został zabity z rąk Czarnoksiężnika. Po nauce w szkole 1995 Po zakończeniu nauki Fleur przyjechała na dłuższy czas do Anglii. Pracowała na pół etatu w magicznym banku Gringotta, by poprawić swój angielski. Spotykała się z poznanym wcześniej podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego Billem Weasleyem, który udzielał jej korepetycji. William wrócił z Egiptu by pomóc Zakonowi. Po jakimś czasie zbliżyli się do siebie na tyle, że Fleur przyjęła jego oświadczyny. 1996 Po oświadczynach Fleur zamieszkała w Norze, by lepiej poznać rodzinę przyszłego męża. Była zachwycona, że Harry do końca wakacji pozostanie u Weasleyów. Po raz pierwszy od Turnieju spotyka go, gdy wchodzi do pokoju z tacą pełną jedzenia i podaje mu ją. Wtedy też oświadcza, że razem z Billem planują się pobrać. Jednak jej zachowanie oraz tendencje do wypowiadania swoich myśli na głos powodują złe nastawienie przyszłej teściowej. Molly Weasley twierdzi, że dziewczyna zupełnie nie pasuje do jej syna i że jedyne co skłania ich ku sobie to atrakcyjność ich obojga. Podobne zdanie o Francuzce ma Hermiona Granger i Ginny Weasley, które wyraźnie jej nie cierpią. Tego samego roku spędziła święta z rodziną Billa, co nie spodobało się Pani Weasley. Stosunki Fleur i Molly wyraźnie się zmieniają pod koniec książki, kiedy to Fleur publicznie deklaruje, iż nadal zamierza poślubić Billa, pomimo że został on pogryziony przez Fenrira Greybacka. Jest również obecna na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Bitwa nad Little Whinging – 1997 thumb|226px Wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdy Harry ukończy siedemnaście lat, zaklęcie ochronne jego matki przestanie działać i nie będzie już bezpieczny w domu swojej ciotki. Dlatego Zakon przygotował ewakuację chłopca do Nory. 3 dni przed urodzinami Harry'ego przy pomocy eliksiru wielosokowego razem z kilkoma innymi osobami Fleur przemieniła się w Pottera w celu bezpiecznego przeniesienia chłopca do Nory. Gdy przybrała fałszywą postać, wraz z Billem wyruszyła na północ na Testralu, starając się oszukać zwolenników Voldemorta. Para była ścigana przez pół tuzina śmierciożerców, ale udało im się uciec i bezpiecznie wrócić do Nory. Była świadkiem wypadku Szalonookiego. Zmartwiona śmiercią aurora, stwierdziła, iż ktoś mógł ich zdradzić. Ślub thumb|left|172px Fleur i Bill wzięli ślub 1 sierpnia 1997 roku. Ceremonia i przyjęcie odbyło się w wykwintnym namiocie, który rozbito w ogrodzie Weasleyów. Białe kwiaty i złote balony, były jednymi z wielu dodanych elementów do dekoracji. Druhnami były: młodsza siostra Fleur – 11-letnia Gabrielle i 16-letnia siostra Billa – Ginny. Fleur miała na sobie prostą, białą sukienkę i diadem ciotki Muriel. thumb|176px Ich wesele zostało zakłócone pojawieniem się śmierciożerców, którym udało się przedrzeć przez ochronne zaklęcia Nory, kiedy w końcu zdobyli Ministerstwo Magii i zabili Ministra Magii. Wszyscy goście weselni zostali przepytani i puszczeni wolno, gdyż Śmierciożercy szukali na weselu Harry'ego Pottera, którego nikt na weselu nie widział, ponieważ wypił eliksir wielosokowy z włosem rudego chłopca, by mógł udawać, że jest dalekim kuzynem Weasleyów. Muszelka thumb|left Po ślubie Fleur wraz z małżonkiem wrócili do pracy i zamieszkali we własnym domu nad morzem – Muszelce. Tego samego roku na Boże Narodzenie Fleur i Bill gościli u siebie Rona, który zatrzymał się u nich po tym, jak pokłócił się z Harrym i Hermioną, podczas polowania na horkruksy. W marcu 1998 roku Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Dean, Pan Ollivander i Gryfek uciekli z Dworu Malfoyów, gdzie byli więzieni po tym, jak zostali pojmani przez szmalcowników i przybyli do Muszelki. thumb|208px Pomagała Hermionie dojść do siebie po tym jak doznała tortur z rąk Bellatriks Lestrange. Uzdrowiła nogi Gryfka. Wtedy wyraźnie była poirytowana zachowaniem i obecnością goblina, jednak starała się tego nie okazywać. Dbała o swoich gości jak matka albo starsza siostra. Nie narzekała na obciążenie, jakim są dla niej. Gdy Ollivander odzyskał siły przeniesiono go do ciotki Muriel. Fleur poprosiła go by oddał jej Diadem, który pożyczyła na ślub. Wyrażała zaniepokojenie planem Harry'ego, którym celem było opuszczenie Muszelki. Zaproponowała mu by został. Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|left|204px Wraz z mężem i jego rodziną odpowiedziała na wezwanie Neville'a Longbottoma do udziału w II bitwie o Hogwart przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi i jego Śmierciożercom. Była obecna przy tym, jak Remus Lupin pokazuje zdjęcie Teda w Pokoju Życzeń. Podczas wojny zginął brat Billa – Fred. Po wojnie Fleur nadal zamieszkiwała z Billem w Muszelce i doczekała się trójki dzieci - Dominique, Louisa i Victoire. Za zasługi podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart otrzymała medale od francuskiego oraz brytyjskiego Ministra MagiiPottermore. Wygląd i Charakter Fleur jest ćwierć wilą i dzięki temu budziła zainteresowanie swoim pięknym wyglądem. Miała długie srebrnoblond włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy, co dodawało jej jeszcze więcej uroku. Z początku Fleur jest zadufana w sobie i dumna jak paw. Swoim zachowaniem denerwuje Hermionę oraz inne uczennice. Stale narzeka na Hogwart, potrawy, wystrój zamku i porównuje brytyjską szkołę z Beauxbatons. Uważa, że jej szkoła jest lepsza. Jest oburzona faktem, że Harry dostaje się do Turnieju, i traktuje Pottera z wyższością. thumb|190px thumb|left|206px Prawdopodobnie nie najlepszej opinii dorobiła się także w Beauxbatons – gdy została reprezentantką szkoły, jej koledzy nie byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, a jej dwie koleżanki popłakały się z tego powodu. Jednak od czasu II zadania Turnieju (wtedy Harry „ratuje” jej siostrę z jeziora) jej zachowanie zmienia się diametralnie. Staje się miła i traktuje Harry'ego z szacunkiem. Jej uprzedzenia do Hogwartu znikają. Fleur dla najbliższych jest w stanie zrobić wszystko. W 1998 roku, gdy Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Dean, pan Ollivander i Gryfek nagle stają się gośćmi w jej domu, opiekuje się nimi z wielką troskliwością i stara się nie okazywać, jak bardzo irytuje ją nieuprzejmość goblina. Fleur wydawała się być zakochana w przystojnych chłopakach, jakimi np. byli Cedrik Diggory i Bill Weasley. Cedrik jednak wydawał się nie odwzajemniać jej uczuć, w przeciwieństwie do Billa. Magiczne umiejętności Fleur posiadała zdolność do przyciągania mężczyzn, gdyż jej babcia była wilą. Choć nie miała mocy pełnej wili, mogła to zrobić wystarczająco dobrze przerastając do umysłu nieświadomych osób. Fleur była dobra w urokach. Podczas pierwszego zadania Turnieju próbowała zahipnotyzować smoka. W drugim zadaniu użyła zaklęcia Bąblogłowy. Jest zdolna w wykonywaniu Magii Niewerbalnej. Dobrze radziła sobie w pojedynkach co udowodniła podczas wykonywania zadań Turnieju Trójmagicznego, w Bitwie nad Little Whinging oraz w II Bitwie o Hogwart. Dobrze radziła sobie w zaklęciach domowych, sprawiała ogromne wrażenie, gdy robiła obiad przy użyciu magii. Różdżka thumb|left|178px|Różdżka Fleur Skoro różdżka zawiera włos babci Fleur, prawdopodobnie została ona zrobiona na specjalne zamówienie rodziny Delacour. Relacje Rodzina Delacour thumb|210px|Fleur z swoją młodszą siostrą Gabrielle Gdy państwo Delacour przybywają do Nory, Fleur wita ich z daleka, a następnie podbiega do matki, by ją uściskać. Fleur bardzo zależało też na młodszej siostrze, dlatego to właśnie ona została zakładnikiem dla niej podczas II zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Fleur była dla Gabrielle swojego rodzaju idolką, nie odstępowała siostry na krok, stale szczebiocząc po francusku. Trzy lata później Gabrielle została druhną wraz z Ginnervą Weasley na ślubie siostry z Billem Weasleyem. William Weasley thumb|left|280px Fleur i Bill spotkali się po raz pierwszy, przed III zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ona była reprezentantką swojej szkoły, on przyjechał kibicować Harry'emu Potterowi razem z matką, Molly. Już wtedy byli sobą wyraźnie zainteresowani. Rok później Fleur zaczyna pracę w Banku Gringotta, by popracować nad swoim angielskim, a Bill dawał jej prywatne lekcje. W szóstej części para jest ze sobą zaręczona, co nie spodobało się matce i siostrze Billa. Pod koniec tej części Bill zostaje pogryziony przez wilkołaka, a narzeczona opiekuje się nim, powodując jednocześnie zmianę nastawienia do niej Pani Weasley i Ginny. W siódmej części para bierze ślub. Zamieszkują później w Muszelce. Kilka lat później rodzi się ich pierwsza córka Victoire Weasley, następnie Dominique Weasley oraz syn Louis Weasley. Rodzina Weasley Na początku nie lubiła zbytnio Molly Weasley (z wzajemnością) ponieważ m.in. nie znosiła jej ulubionej piosenkarki Celestyny, była nieco apodyktyczna i zdawało się, że jest w związku z Billem tylko z powodu jego urody. Ponadto twierdziła, iż zbytnio spieszą się ze ślubem.Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Jednakże ich relacje ulagły diametralnej zmianie, gdy Fleur zapewniła, że nadal kocha Billa, mimo jego wypadku z wilkołakiem. Ron Weasley thumb|238px Ron poznał Fleur w 1994 roku, gdy przyjechała na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Dziewczyna spodobała się mu od razu. Próbował nawet zaprosić ją na bal, ale zabrakło mu odwagi. Ubóstwiał piękną Francuzkę i gdy zaręczyła się z Billem, nieustannie starał się jej zaimponować, na przykład podczas świąt w Norze, marząc o tym, by go choć raz pocałowała. Nie wiadomo jakie miał z nią relacje PercyPoznał swoją bratową dopiero kilka miesięcy po ślubie., tak samo jak Charlie, Fred, GeorgeBliźniacy wypowiedzieli się na temat Fleur tylko raz, gdy wspominali Harry'emu o Billu. i Artur. Prawdopodobnie były dobre. Ginny Weasley Ginny bardzo jej nie lubiła dlatego, że Fleur traktowała ją tak, jakby miała 5 lat. Miała o Francuzce podobne zdanie jak matka. Nazwała ją "Flegma", ze względu na gardłowy głos i francuski akcent. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Bill, którego tak kochała i uważała za autorytet, zadaje się z taką dziewczyną jak Fleur. Jej domysły i uprzedzenia okazały się być całkowicie błędne, gdy zrozumiała, że "Flegma" naprawdę kocha Billa. Od tego momentu stała się bardziej tolerancyjna. Harry Potter thumb|210px Na początku turnieju, była oburzona tym, że Harry został do niego dopuszczony – miał 14 lat. Jej stosunek do niego zmienia się gdy Harry ratuje jej siostrę Gabrielle z jeziora podczas drugiego zadania. Tłumaczenia Pottera, że jej siostrze nic nie groziło, na nic się zdały – Delacour nadal była mu za to wdzięczna. Na koniec Czary Ognia Fleur podchodzi do Harry'ego i oznajmia, ze miło było go poznać i chciałaby się z nim jeszcze spotkać. Trzy lata później Fleur pomaga Zakonowi Feniksa w transportowaniu Harry'ego do Nory. Wiktor Krum Wiktor reprezentował swoją szkołę podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Był pewny i dobrze postrzegał siebie jako reprezentanta Durmstrangu. Choć Fleur była jego rywalką, utrzymywali przyjaźń. W późniejszym czasie Fleur zaprosiła go na swój ślub z Billem w 1997 roku. Na weselu rozmawiał z Harrym o znaku Grindelwalda. Cedrik Diggory Fleur poznała Cedrika w 1994 roku. Od razu się zaprzyjaźnili, co więcej Fleur natychmiast zakochała się w Cedriku. Dużo ze sobą rozmawiali i często uśmiechali się do siebie. Mimo tego, Cedrik nie był zbyt zainteresowany Fleur, bowiem jego dziewczyną była już Cho Chang. Pod koniec czerwca 1995 roku, Fleur zakochała się w Billu. Była bardzo załamana śmiercią Cedrika. Długo nie mogła znieść, że ich przyjaźń zniknęła na zawsze. Hermiona Granger Na początku, w 1994 roku, Hermiona nie przepadała za wyniosłą Francuzką. Irytował ją sposób bycia i charakter Fleur. Zaczęła odnosić się do niej z jeszcze większą niechęcią, gdy widziała, jak podoba się Ronowi oraz w jaki sposób owija sobie chłopców wokół palca. Hermiona nie mogła ścierpieć jej szarogęsienia się w Norze. Ich relacje ociepliły się znacznie w 1997 roku, gdy Delacour nie porzuciła Billa pomimo oszpecenia go przez Greybacka, a już z pewnością rok później, kiedy to Francuzka zaopiekowała się nią i jej przyjaciółmi po ucieczce z Dworu Malfoya. Etymologia imienia Fleur z francuskiego oznacza kwiat, natomiast cour dwór, sąd. De la w francuszczyźnie służą do określania formy rzeczownika, jednakże możemy de la przetłumaczyć jako z''. Imię bohaterki można przetłumaczyć jako ''kwiat dworu lub kwiat z dworu, co tłumaczyło by wyrachowane niekiedy zachowanie dziewczyny. Różnice oraz ciekawostki thumb|214px|[[Clémence Poésy jako Fleur Delacour]] * W rolę Fleur wcieliła się Clémence Poésy. * Filmowa Fleur jest leworęczna.Clémence trzyma różdżkę w lewej rece * W filmie nie ma też scen przedstawiających, że panna Delacour przez pewien czas interesowała się Cedrikiem Diggorym. * Jak zdradza Clémence Poésy, postać Fleur nie pojawiła się w Księciu Półkrwi jedynie dlatego, że nie uwzględniono jej postaci w scenariuszu. * Ron Weasley zaprasza Fleur na bal, ponieważ trafił w niego urok wili, w filmie zostaje sprowokowany przez jej sposób chodzenia. * O rolę Fleur Delacour w czwartym filmie starała się Kate Winslet. Według producentów była za stara. Miała wtedy 31 lat. * W książce Fleur zostaje opisana jako niemiła, zarozumiała i samolubna dziewczyna, która bardzo narzeka na wszystko (w szczególności na Hogwart), przechodzi jednak znacząca przemianę gdy Harry Potter ,,ratuje" jej siostrę z jeziora podczas drugiego zadania. W filmie od początku jest przedstawiona jako miła, przyjacielska osoba. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Pottermore de:Fleur Isabelle Weasley en:Fleur Delacour fr:Fleur Delacour ru:Флёр Делакур sh:Fler Delaker ja:フラー・デラクール uk:Флер Делякур es:Fleur Delacour fi:Fleur Delacour nl:Fleur Delacour Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego Kategoria:Uczniowie Beauxbatons Kategoria:Rodzina Delacour Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Pracownicy Banku Gringotta Kategoria:Francuzi Kategoria:Wile Kategoria:Bułgarzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1977